<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>诊所轶事（五） by Mohe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558672">诊所轶事（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe'>Mohe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>happy ending - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>诊所轶事（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“医生，医生在吗？情况紧急，医生帮忙一下，听说只有你可以帮我们了”</p><p>　　曼婷今天在诊所没什么事，坐在程梁的办公椅上，翘高腿搭在扶手上。程梁在里面研究一份检查报告，平时曼婷只能坐在软塌塌的诊疗床，现在坐在椅子上不知道多惬意，玩了一会手机就被打断了</p><p>　　程梁听见有人喊，从里面急急忙忙出来，看见一个男子搀着站不稳的女子进来。女子面色潮红，呼吸急促，腿软无力，好不容易才被搀进屋</p><p>　　曼婷一看也不敢怠慢，赶紧过来查看情况</p><p>　　“怎么回事，发烧这么严重，呼吸困难，是感冒吗”</p><p>　　“是，我女朋友今天突然发高烧，去了社区医院说需要至少吊两瓶水，可是我俩着急赶飞机，现在九点了，我们十点就要起飞了，烧成这样走路都走不动，所以我就来找你了”</p><p>　　程梁看看女子的嘴，交代道，“把她衣服裤子全脱掉，我得检查一下，曼婷，去注射室推人字床，拿来一瓶盐水和十二个10ml的肌肉注射器，打吊针来不及了，换成全肌肉注射吧，见效快”</p><p>　　“夏阳，我不想打屁股针……”</p><p>　　“都什么时候了还不打屁股针，要不是你自己不盖好被子，现在咱们早就在回家路上了”</p><p>　　女子脱了衣服，在搀扶下趴在人字床上，绑好手脚。程梁摸摸女子上身，捏捏乳头，有点硬，应该是昨晚性事激烈的表现。程梁交代，“曼婷，去和夏阳写病理报告，然后把我昨天跟你说的消炎退烧药都拿过来，我兑药”</p><p>　　“好，跟我来”</p><p>　　曼婷拿来病历单，问夏阳问题，“患者名字，年龄，病因”</p><p>　　“名字，蓓蕊，24，病因感冒”</p><p>　　夏阳直盯着曼婷没穿内衣的丰满胸部，盯得曼婷反感，赶紧记录了就拿药去找程梁</p><p>　　程梁戴好手套，不顾蓓蕊害羞，手指伸进去摸蓓蕊阴道，撑开一些空隙才看到皮下出血点，“不光是感冒，昨晚你们的性事太激烈，睡的地方细菌滋生，感染之后才抵抗力降低导致发烧，病因写下体感染”</p><p>　　“好”</p><p>　　曼婷改了病例，程梁去配药，交代曼婷拿鸭嘴钳给蓓蕊做扩张，估计蓓蕊屁股蛋没法容纳这么多针，况且大容量的注射液会让屁股肿起一片，需要更多的面积了</p><p>　　曼婷也没有经验，用润滑剂裹了一层就从阴唇中间伸进去，弄的蓓蕊十分疼痛。不过程梁也没准备让曼婷做好，放下兑好的药水，“给我，看着，要把钳子弄到底，深入子宫最好，然后机械扩张，看见里面的情况最好</p><p>　　蓓蕊脸羞得全红了，鸭嘴钳让自己没法收缩那里，还吐着热气十分难受，下身无力瘫软得像水一样，忍不住也流水</p><p>　　“这样也能湿，我看你就是欠教训，耽误事还想东想西，到了家看我不操死你”</p><p>　　“我没有……”</p><p>　　程梁把注射器也推给曼婷，“来帮我吸满注射器，十二只都要弄满，吸满一只递给我一只，动作要快”</p><p>　　程梁将酒精棉拿来，给蓓蕊屁股擦了擦，曼婷就递过来一只注射器。程梁抽出针头，一针扎进去，疼的蓓蕊哇哇的哭</p><p>　　“别动，不然一会扎针多了会折”</p><p>　　程梁再怎么说也克服不了蓓蕊觉得疼痛。程梁第二针刺入时候蓓蕊哭的更狠了。程梁感觉不能这样，于是对夏阳说，“再哭该哭坏嗓子了，让她嘴里含着东西，不然嗓子坏了”</p><p>　　夏阳站到蓓蕊面前，擦擦蓓蕊哭花的脸，掏出胯下已经硬起来的东西，撸两下塞进蓓蕊嘴里，“含着，省的喊破嗓子，再不乖可就打了”</p><p>　　蓓蕊嘴里被撑大，哭喊不出来，只有呜呜的声音。夏阳享受的不行，运动着腰顶进蓓蕊喉咙</p><p>　　程梁听不到哭喊松了一口气，从曼婷手里拿过来第三只注射器，针尖刚刚碰到皮肤，蓓蕊就紧张的发抖，屁股肌肉也紧绷，根本扎不进去</p><p>　　“放松，听话，紧张更疼”</p><p>　　程梁碰碰蓓蕊两片阴唇，抚摸着抚慰，可蓓蕊一点也放松不下来，程梁摸着蓓蕊没被扎针的右边屁股，蓓蕊也放松不下来</p><p>　　“听话，一边扎三针，大腿根和臀大肌都扎完了，臀尖紧张了扎不进去，扎完这边就扎右边屁股，不会都在同一边，再拖时间来不及了”</p><p>　　没等程梁安慰完，夏阳脾气也上来了，抓起一旁曼婷扫桌子用的鸡毛掸子，反抓住用竹竿打蓓蕊外阴，“都什么时候了还不听话，眼看着来不及了，还不放松，再不放松还打”</p><p>　　蓓蕊疼的呜呜直哭，两片抖动的阴唇被责打的开始红肿，屁股也逐渐放松。程梁趁机扎进第三针，才放过蓓蕊的左边屁股</p><p>　　程梁扎完之后曼婷已经吸好三只注射器了，程梁为了节约时间，指缝卡着三只注射器，消过毒之后将针尖对准蓓蕊整个右边屁股，猛的扎针进去</p><p>　　曼婷看着屁股一紧，蓓蕊蹬腿也没有用，手脚都被绑的严严实实。程梁拨弄一下针管，对面前两个人说，“夏阳，你推离你近的针管，曼婷，你推右边的，我推左边的，你们跟着我的速度推药，两手一起”</p><p>　　曼婷赶紧过来帮忙，夏阳也按上注射器。程梁开始缓缓逐渐加速注药。蓓蕊屁股全都酸麻肿胀，完全没有力气紧张，只能在嘴上用力。夏阳开始体会到好处，推药更快，先推完两管药水，程梁也接着推完，曼婷怕动作太快，让蓓蕊疼，现在只有自己没弄完，怕程梁说自己，赶紧把剩下的一股脑也推进去</p><p>　　程梁看看曼婷，没说什么，一手三只，拔了六根针，和曼婷一起配注射器，举着注射器看看蓓蕊肿了一倍高的屁股蛋，针尖划过蓓蕊屁股缝，“曼婷，把股缝扩张器拿来”</p><p>　　程梁把人字床的角度调的更大一些，用曼婷拿来的东西塞进蓓蕊屁股缝，把四角固定分别插入蓓蕊肛门和阴道，两边分别拉伸拴在床脚，让蓓蕊下体完全张开展示出来，“两针肛门，两针阴部，两针大腿里面，只有这里没有肿起了”</p><p>　　蓓蕊羞得满脸通红，顺着闭合不上的嘴角流出口水。夏阳还在抽插不停，惬意享受极了，不时给蓓蕊擦掉眼泪，“没关系，屁股针一会就好了，到家了老公接着给你打针，听话就给jb吃”</p><p>　　程梁拔出针尖，用针尖触碰蓓蕊已经肿起来的阴唇，把针尖偏移，扎在里面一些的地方</p><p>　　蓓蕊下体收缩，可是两只扩张器夹着，用不上力也缓解不了。程梁趁这会把第二根针扎进去，两只针筒交错扎在两侧，随着蓓蕊的呼吸起起伏伏</p><p>　　程梁继续扒开曼婷屁眼，擦拭每一个褶皱，用手指拓平褶皱，毫不犹豫刺穿肛门。挑对称位置继续扒开，不顾蓓蕊哭闹，继续一针扎进去</p><p>　　曼婷看的屁股直疼，下体也湿润。程梁拿起最后两只针筒，摸着蓓蕊发抖的大腿里面，安慰道，“不怕不怕，勇敢，最后两只了”</p><p>　　程梁按着大腿皮肤，两条腿都扎了针，蓓蕊哭的发抖，程梁叫来两个人一起推药，嘱咐夏阳速战速决</p><p>　　夏阳边推药，下身用力在蓓蕊嘴里横冲直撞，用力几次运动之后药水也推干净了，夏阳注射器一拔，把精液一股脑射给蓓蕊吃。蓓蕊吞下一口，身后其余的四根针一起拔出。蓓蕊终于可以哭泣，解除了束缚之后跪在床上哭</p><p>　　“用了十五分钟，半个小时差不多可以到机场，十五分钟登机，一个多小时够了”</p><p>　　“谢谢医生，太感谢了”</p><p>　　“不过要坚持治疗，我给你拿药用避孕套，可以子宫给药，回去注意消肿，路上穿这种一次性裙子，内裤不要穿，还有这个乳头贴，平时贴上也可以给药，不过药性很强很刺激，配合房事使用效果最好”</p><p>　　“好的医生”</p><p>　　夏阳拿了一袋药，给蓓蕊穿上裙子，抱着蓓蕊拖着箱子出门，曼婷给两个人打好了出租车，送一对情侣回去</p><p>　　曼婷送走病人，松了口气，刚回到诊所，程梁就交代曼婷，“坐到桌子上来，裙子撩上去”</p><p>　　曼婷小心坐上去，腿分开到两边，不知道要做什么。程梁拿来鸡毛掸子，消过毒之后抵在曼婷下体，“坐我的椅子还那么嚣张，嗯？”</p><p>　　程梁几下打在曼婷身上，曼婷不敢躲，又疼，不能揉，委屈的不得了</p><p>　　“推药告没告诉你要匀速，最后那一下当我没看见吗”</p><p>　　“没，我太紧张了……”</p><p>　　“一会收拾完就去练习推药，不合格就把裙子撩上去挨揍听见了吗”</p><p>　　“听见了，呜……”</p><p>　　曼婷也哭着应下来，程梁放下鸡毛掸子，解开裤带抱着曼婷，猛的插进去，“听见了就好好干，刚才都快憋死我了，一会再去干活，我先跟你讲讲今天要教你的东西……”</p><p>　　曼婷抱紧程梁，用肿胀的下身咬死程梁。程梁手指不停的戳弄，抱曼婷进屋，拿来模型给曼婷讲解，“我现在顶的在这里，你的G点在这里，这个位置可以注射，下回打针给你打在这里，让你疼也爽的不行，不听话就扎在这边，只疼不爽”</p><p>　　“知道了，我听话……”</p><p>　　曼婷话刚说出来，就被程梁按在桌子上贯穿，“不操服了你能知道什么，下次再敢犯，就给我光着上外面罚站，用手给自己高潮，水流出来一桶才能回来，听见了吗”</p><p>　　曼婷害怕这样的惩罚，哭着说听见了，被操的更狠，腿都要散了才吸到程梁的精</p><p>　　“屁股撅高再搞卫生，下午练习推药，晚上给自己打屁股针，我看看你学的怎么样”</p><p>　　“好……”</p><p>　　程梁抱着曼婷洗了个澡，穿好衣服，曼婷哭着跪撅漏出屁股，一点点擦拭地板和床面</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>